


Words on not-so deaf ears

by VioletRain3 (legendofthefireemblem)



Series: powerful experiments [10]
Category: Dream Festival! (Anime)
Genre: "Stay with me.", Gen, Human Experimentation, Unconsciousness, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthefireemblem/pseuds/VioletRain3
Summary: It's easier to speak your mind when the other party is unconscious.





	Words on not-so deaf ears

Chizuru slides onto the bed, taking care not to nudge Itsuki.

"What happened?"

"It's some sort of poison. I don't know." Yuto crosses his arms. He can barely make it out in the darkness of the room. _He didn't like it with the lights on, and I think he might have actually known what it is._

Chizuru narrows his eyes. He can't get a reading on Itsuki. He's unconscious.

_Wish I showed up sooner._

For once Chizuru agrees.

He never thought he would be in Itsuki's position - he isn't, not exactly - but it's strangely heartbreaking to sit above someone you care about and watch them suffer.

Itsuki's body trembles, the lack of thought revealing how little of it is actually under his control.

_I can't stand to watch this anymore._ Yuto slams the door behind him.

Chizuru is left in the quiet of his own thoughts.

He smooths back Itsuki's hair, snuggling up against him. Itsuki doesn't react to the touch. All this time they've been in the same area, but they never really had the chance to talk about what happened.

"Icchan..." Even if he isn't conscious right now, Chizuru has to say it. "It still hurts. The bruises are gone but... that's why I haven't been around as much." A tear drips onto Itsuki's face. "I know you apologized and it's- was your job, but it still hurts." Chizuru's voice cracks. Tears start flowing down his face and dripping onto Itsuki's.

Itsuki shivers.

Chizuru pulls the blankets up around them. He should go. He wipes his face and nose with his hands and slowly slides off the bed.

He's about to step away when he realizes there's a tight grip on his wrist.

"Stay with me. Please." Itsuki's words come out hoarse, but his soft expression is comforting as ever.

"Icchan?" Chizuru doesn't resist as Itsuki pulls him back. Though the grip is tight, his strength is nowhere near when he had pinned him down.

"It hurts less when you're here." _And it really hurts a lot._

"Alright."

Chizuru stays with Itsuki until they both fall asleep together.


End file.
